Peep (Jimmy Two Shoes)
Peep Real Name: Jamie Two Squirrlels Peep is a small kid who is a protagonist in LOTM. He once served as an alley of Joker but he was never evil, more looking for a group and not a villain in the slightest bit Physical Appearnce He's a small kid with messy brown hair, point ears and wearing dirty clothes in a Oliver Twist style Personality He is a salesman of all varities usually of whatever he gets his sticky hands on. He demonstrates loyalty and friendship very nicely. He is a very close friend to the heroes espically Lizbeth, his best friend and love interest who he has undying loyalty towards. While he cons and takes things, he has no traits of a villain or a greedy person he just wants friends and only sticks to bad groups for a need of friends. His love of conning and taking things come from his father who he has a loving relationship with Appearances Slade Strikes Back: He debutted here as alley of Joker despite the fact he was not evil and refused to kill others. He was sent to murder Mickey, but since he refused Joker tried to murder him. Afterwards Peep left and met Lizbeth, who would become his best friend and love interest and they became friends. Then they meet X and Peep offered him Joker's location and then he continued to help out the heroes by giving them all advice and all that to stop Joker, Slade and the villains. Eventually he came back to Dib and the others, but only Lizbeth knew of his being there, he helped Lizbeth constantly through out the story. The Great Time Travel Adventure: Peep returned after a long vacation and joined the heroes against Darkwarrior Duck and Marceline's Dad. He was shocked by what happened in the future and eventually when everyone arrived in the future he and Lizbeth learned that Bender's friend Leela is related to her, and they then go to the Planet Express where Lizbeth decides to act as leader against MD Friends: Lizbeth, Emperor X, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Django, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Fiinn, Ice King, Marceline, Gosalyn, Darkwing Duck, Edd, Lady Devimon, Boomer, Nina, Luciaus, Heloise, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Dr.Blowhole, OScar the grouch, Nibbler Enemies: The Joker, Darkwarrior Duck, Marceline's Dad, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Tarus Bulba Trivia His real name is Jamie Two Squirrls on account he has 2 squirrls in his pocket He is the first character apart from Milo to develop a crush on Lizbeth He doesn't seem to have no home until after Slade Strikes back where he lives with the heroes now. YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0001.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0002.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0003.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0004.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0005.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0006.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0007.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0008.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0009.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0010.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0011.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0012.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0013.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0014.jpg YouTube - Jimmy Two-Shoes Everyone Can Whistle_2__0015.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Partial Human Category:Characters hailing from the Jimmy Two Shoes Universe Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Neutral Good Category:Kid Heroes Category:Guile Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Brunettes Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Christian Potenza